Mi sombra Epílogo
by Dianattz
Summary: Kagome una modelo caprichosa y altanera. Inuyasha un guardaespaldas orgulloso que tendrá que protegerla día y noche tendrá que convertirse en "su sombra". ¿Podrá ella cambiar? ¿Podrá él protegerla con su vida? ¿A pesar de sus diferencias nacerá el amor?


**Summary: **Kagome una modelo caprichosa y altanera. Inuyasha un guardaespaldas orgulloso que tendrá que protegerla día y noche tendrá que convertirse en "su sombra". ¿Podrá ella cambiar? ¿Podrá él protegerla con su vida? ¿A pesar de sus diferencias nacerá el amor?

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen; Solo la historia.

**N/A: **El tan esperado epílogo de "Mi sombra". Sé que muchas me lo pidieron, pero no encontraba la inspiración, ni el tiempo suficiente para escribirlo. Para los que son nuevos en esta historia, les recomiendo que lean el fic antes de leer esto, porque sino, no van a entender.

Espero que lo disfruten.

"_Y solo cuando nos soltamos por fin, y mi mano fantasmal se desliza fuera de la_

_suya... solo cuando le doy la espalda para encarar el túnel de luz, cuando estoy a punto de ser tragada por él, resuena __**su**__ promesa en lo más profundo de mi mente y_

_de mi corazón: «Te esperaré»." __**Fragmento de "Dos Velas para el Diablo" Autora: Laura Gallego García. **_

"**Rutina"**

**Epílogo: Mi sombra**

**Por**

**Dianattz**

—¿Y esto se supone que es…?

—Un librero— Respondió entre dientes.

—¿Estas seguro de qué va así?

—¡Seguro!

Había exprimido su cerebro para poder encontrarle forma a lo que se suponía era un librero, pero solo parecía que Inuyasha había tenido una gran pelea con el martillo y las tablas… y definitivamente él no había ganado. Habían seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero definitivamente se veía mejor en la mueblería, que una vez que tu lo armabas y veías el resultado.

Observaron el mueble unos segundos en silencio.

Definitivamente se veía mejor en la tienda.

—Creo que hubiera sido mejor comprarlo armado.

—Se supone que estas son la clase de cosas que se comparten en pareja— Señaló ella.

Sí. Era la clase de cosas que se compartían en pareja. Escoger tu casa, elegir el color de las cortinas y comprar los muebles. Pero ¡Dios! ¿No pudieron haber comprado los malditos muebles ya armados? No estaba disfrutando mucho el hecho de que Kagome criticara a cada segundo que los muebles no se veían igual al tonto dibujo del instructivo.

—Tal vez podríamos…

—¡No!

Kagome hizo una mueca ante el tono que Inuyasha usó. —¡Pero si todavía no había dicho nada!

—Me vas a pedir que lo desarme y lo arme una vez más ¡Ya me astillé tres dedos Kagome! ¡Tres!—Inuyasha mostró sus afectados dedos, pero estos no sirvieron de mucho para ablandar el corazón de Kagome.

Inuyasha era de los tipos rudos que soportaban un golpe, pero cuando se trataba de astillas era una cosa completamente diferente.

—¡No puedes ser TAN niña!— Inuyasha le disparó un mirada envenenada que Kagome prefirió ignorar.

—Además te voy a ayudar.— Continuó ella.

—¡Estar ordenándome desde el sillón, no se clasifica exactamente como AYUDA!—Gritó él.

—¡No estoy ordenándote tonto! — Respondió acaloradamente.

—¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Entonces que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Guiándome?!— Bufó él, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Kagome retorció los dedos de sus manos nerviosamente.

—Algo así.

Era una chica después de todo ¿No? Ella no debía de estar cargando cosas pesadas como tablas y martillos. Ese era un trabajo de chicos… e Inuyasha era un chico.

Aparentemente.

Pero Inuyasha no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¡Muchas gracias!

Inuyasha se giró y salió del estudio dando un portazo, que definitivamente los vecinos no iban a apreciar mucho.

¡Genial! Y era ella la que se suponía que debía de controlar su carácter.

-----

Veía su sombra por la pequeña rendija de la puerta; Iba de un lado a otro. Inuyasha siempre se encerraba cuando no quería iniciar una pelea, que terminaría en insultos el uno al otro. Porque así era, esa era su rutina casi diaria. Discutían, se reconciliaban y volvían ha amarse.

Pero ahora por alguna extraña razón él parecía más enojado que de costumbre.

—Inuyasha…

Esperó que el saliera con su usual respuesta de "pierdete" pero ni siquiera eso se había molestado en hacer.

—Te traigo galletas con muchas chispas de chocolate, y si no sales me las voy a comer yo sola— Abrió el paquete ruidosamente y deslizó una galleta en su boca.

Normalmente Inuyasha salía de su habitación antes de que ella pudiera meter alguna de las galletas favoritas de Inuyasha en su boca. Pero nuevamente no se escuchó nada proveniente del otro lado de la puerta… ni siquiera un suspiro.

¿Tal vez esta vez SÍ estaba molesto?

La luz de proveniente de la recámara se apagó de repente. Un ruido sofocado salió de su garganta ¿Era en serio?

—¡Oh vamos Inuyasha! Solo eran críticas constructivas.

Pero nuevamente el chico perro no dio señales de una reconciliación ¡Bien! Si se iba a poner en esa actitud, ella también podría hacerlo.

Dos podían jugar el mismo juego…

Tomó aire y se preparó…

—¡UN ELEFANTE SE COLUMPIABA SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA, COMO VEÍA QUE…

Inuyasha no iba a soportar mucho.

-----

—¡TREINTA Y TRES ELEFANTES SE COLUM…—

La puerta que hasta ese momento había permanecido cerrada, se abrió dando paso a un malhumorado hanyou.

SI había algo que Inuyasha realmente odiaba, era la canción de los elefantes.

Trató de alejarse, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo firmemente por la cintura con una mano, y la otra estaba presionada fuertemente contra su boca. Esto último para evitar que a ella se le ocurriera seguir cantando.

Kagome se tiró al suelo tratando de liberarse, aún cuando Inuyasha seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura. Y probablemente hubiera funcionado si él no fuera veinte veces más fuerte que ella. Así que decidió Flexionar su rodilla hacía adelante directo hacía la entrepierna de Inuyasha. Pero realmente era un truco bastante viejo, y solía utilizarlo cada vez que Inuyasha la atrapaba como en esta ocasión. Como consecuencia, Inuyasha la tomó por los tobillos y la puso de cabeza.

Kagome soltó un chillido de indignación cuando Inuyasha la sacudió ligeramente. Ella trató de aferrarse a la rodilla de Inuyasha, pero solo logró que él soltara una carcajada.

—¡Inuyasha la sangre se me comienza a ir al cerebro! Puedo morir de una embolia.

—Yo pude haber muerto desangrado por los oídos cuando estabas cantando, pero eso a ti no te importó.

Inuyasha dejó que el tobillo de Kagome se deslizara ligeramente por sus manos, haciendo que Kagome soltara un grito de susto.

—¡NO HAGAS ESO! Grandísimo animal.— Chilló ella.

—Eso no fue muy cortés de tu parte— La reprimió él. Y dejó nuevamente que el tobillo de Kagome se deslizara.

El pánico la invadió cuando Inuyasha amenazó con sacudirla nuevamente. Se aferró a la pierna de Inuyasha, y la mordió.

—¡OW!— Inuyasha la soltó bruscamente, y sobó su rodilla afectada. —Espero que no tengas rabia—

Kagome lo miró ceñuda, y se giró —Aún en el suelo— dándole la espalda.

Inuyasha sonrió a medias.

—¡Oh vamos! Lo tenías bien merecido. Estuviste jodiendome todo el día.

No paso mucho para que Kagome saltara a los brazos de Inuyasha. Lo amaba, y no podía estar sin él.

Esa era su rutina: Discutían, se reconciliaban y se volvían ha amar.

—Te amo— Susurró Kagome antes de plantar un beso en los labios de Inuyasha.

—Yo también Kagome… yo también.

¿Eso era un felices por siempre? No lo sabían, pero iban a disfrutar cada momento.

-----

Inuyasha y Kagome vivieron un noviazgo feliz, durante los primeros dos años. Después de eso, Inuyasha logró convencerla de casarse con él (A pesar de cierta resistencia por parte de ella). Los medios se volvieron locos con la noticia. Pero tiempo después el fenómeno "Kagome-Inuyasha" se olvidó. Nuevas modelos subieron a las pasarelas, y nuevos triángulos amorosos abarcaron las primeras planas, dándole a Kagome lo que más anhelaba… Normalidad.

FIN

"_Sin embargo, y a pesar de mi añoranza y mis buenos deseos, mi último_

_pensamiento es, inevitablemente, para él. _

_Angelo..." _

_**Fragmento de "Dos Velas para el Diablo" Autora: Laura Gallego García.**_

**N/A: ** ¡TA- TÁN!

Ahora sí ya no habrá otro final. Si no les gustó lo siento mucho. Les dí lo que querían: BODA. Aún cuando en mi vocabulario esa palabra signifique: Muerte.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y espero que puede actualizar otra historia para ustedes.

XOXO

Diana


End file.
